


Day 21 - Communication

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nathmarc November, i think???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc disappears during an akuma attack and won't tell Nathaniel where he went.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Day 21 - Communication

“Marc Anciel. This is the goat miraculous. You will use it for the greater good.” 

Marc stared in awe as Ladybug (Ladybug!!) stood in front of him, a box nestled in her outstretched hand. He paused. Wouldn’t Nathaniel be worried about where he is? The two usually met up when an akuma attacked their school.

One more look at Ladybug’s face full of expectation and Marc knew his decision.

“Thanks for the opportunity, Ladybug.”

  
  
His hand reached out to grab the box.

\---

Nathaniel wiped the remnants of his tears from his eye, “Stupid akuma. Power sucks.”

Alix patted his shoulder in understanding, also wiping the last of her tears off her face.

The artist glanced down at the dozens of texts he had sent Marc, fussing over the other’s location. All of them had gone unanswered. He gnawed at his bottom lip in worry. Marc usually hid with him during an akuma attack. Was he looking at the new hero that showed up? Oh God, did he get hurt? Where was he?!

With a small squeak, the door creaked open. Marc’s head slowly appeared from around the door, “Um. Hi?”

“Marc!” Without any warning, Nathaniel ran over and tackled Marc. Marc made a small ‘oof’ sound as they collided with the floor, blushing slightly when he noticed Nathaniel straddling him. Nathaniel scrunched Marc’s hoodie in his hands, before rapidly shaking his boyfriend back and forth, “Where were you?! Why didn’t you answer my messages?! I thought you were hurt!” The barrage of questions didn’t end until Marc placed his hands on Nathaniel’s, smiling up reassuringly.

“I’m fine.” 

Nathaniel huffed, “ _ I _ didn’t know that.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Nathaniel rubbed his eyes using his sleeves, “Sorry. You know how the akuma’s power was to make you cry? I think I’m still affected.”

Marc blinked, confused, “But Ladybug already cast her cure. I even saw the ladybu-”

A hand was shoved in Marc’s face, stopping him from completing his sentence. Nathaniel pouted at him, “Still. Affected.”

The artist took a deep breath, removing his hand. “So,” Nathaniel stared down at Marc, “Where were you?”

The writer glanced away, “Er, I can’t tell you.”

“...What?”

Marc winced, “I can’t tell you.”

Nathaniel looked lost for a moment, “Oh. So you don’t… trust me to say it or-”

“No, no! I trust you, I swear!” Marc reached up to cradle Nathaniel’s face in his hands, “It’s just, I’ve been sworn to secrecy on it, and, well, I don’t wanna disappoint them, you know, so…”

“It’s fine, I get it,” Nathaniel stuck out his tongue, “Just don’t catch the Marinette syndrome of running off randomly without telling anyone what you’re doing.”

“Hey!” The two boys turned to a slightly miffed Marinette, standing a couple feet away, tapping her foot angrily.

“I’m right,” Nathaniel muttered, standing up and helping Marc to his feet.

Marc chuckled under his breath. Nathaniel always managed to put a smile on his face.


End file.
